Bloody Christmas
by Jovec
Summary: Silver has been missing for years and no one knows where he is, or what's happening to him. Find out what's happening to him and the adventure he takes on! LyraxSilver, Slight GoldxCrystal


Inspired by East New Sound's U.N Owen was Her? 1st Anniversary remix, Pussycat Doll- I hate this Part, and the Christmas spirit. Lyra's team has my Sister's Pokemon in it, so thank her! The story has a theme to it...kinda...

* * *

"Akai" was written on the walls of the white room, but he never cared. He just sat there with his Bayleef, plotting. Blood was on his hands, literally, and it was dry. He licked his hands out of pure thirstiness, and the dry blood cracked around the corner of his lips as he did so.

Humans…were actually quite tasty…

"Bay…" his Bayleef said pathetically glancing at his master. His master had eaten another one of his kind. Was this his punishment? To eat others against his will? The look that his master had was shocking. It was filled with bloodthirstiness. Over the speaker, the voice of the man he hated since he was there spoke. "Silver, I know your awake. Talk to me, is everything okay?"

_Okay? Okay? No,_ Silver thought bitterly, nothing is okay. _Their feeding me humans to eat!_

Why must he have a horrible dad?

What did he do wrong?

He wanted to be a normal Trainer, go to school, have a life, happiness, a girlfriend, but all of that drifted away.

"Go to hell." Silver bit back, and the line was cut. He hated his father for selling him to this laboratory to be tested upon. A scientist opened the door and threw a male in.

He was buff, scruffy, ugly, and is obviously a biker, which was Silver's least favourite snack. They smelled, their dirty, and their blood isn't pure. The man in the white coat smiled. "Eat him. Go on our little vampire."

_How about I eat you?_ Silver mentally questioned, but otherwise stood quiet. The biker was huddled in the corner, head beneath his hands, cowering in fear. "Plea—please! I swear I won't do another bad thing again. I won't kidnap Pokemon ever again!" Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say when Silver is present. The mercury eyes of the man-eating Trainer was intimidating, the fire behind them was hiding the intent to kill behind them. "What…did you say?"

"I—I said thatwould never steal another Pokemon!" The tiny black eyes of Silver's victim was widening in fear as Silver approached. A dark aura around him, a deadly look in his eyes. The bloodied hand that was dry snatched the collar of the biker. "Steal? From who? Lyra?" Silver raised a hand, which had nails like claws, to strike at the man's cheek. Blood poured down from the scratch heavily, and Silver's mind went whirling.

_Red…everything's so red…I smell blood, I want blood_! Silver's beast screamed, persuading Silver to tear the man from limb to limb.

Silver gnawed at the severed arm, and a fountain of blood splashed into the blood that already pooled him. The white rooms floor was tainted, being dyed crimson once again. He enjoyed the metallic taste the liquid gave, and was happy with his kill. The aftertaste however, was still metallic, but a bit stale. This is what he meant about not liking the biker's blood. As Silver chomped down on his food, he remembered vague memories of the outside world. The grass when its fall, summer or spring. The snow when it's winter, the birds; other Pokemon and Trainers who were normal like him. He remembered all of it, something he never wished he had. A wave of guilt passed through him. What if this man had a family, or a group of Pokemon that is waiting for his return? They would wait forever waiting for him. It would be like Meganium and his team waiting for his return on the other side of these walls.

During this moment of weakness, the scientist was taking notes on his progress. "Maybe you should eat a woman next time, see if that will help with your strategy skills during Pokemon battles." The red-head glared at the scientist. "No." he said, blood pouring from his mouth as he spoke. The stomach of the scientist churned as he saw the blood spill from the man's mouth. It was a gross sight to see, knowing that chunks of flesh was in it, creating lumps in the liquid. Silver swallowed, and the man in white thought he was sick. Maybe he should've called off. "I will not eat women, doctor. I refuse."

"As—as you say so…" the man replied as he left the room, switched the light off, and the door was locked when Silver heard a beep from the contraption. Bayleef was curled up, ready to sleep. Silver kicked the Pokemon gently, "Get your ass up." he muttered. Bayleef looked confused, "Bay?" the young Pokemon glanced at his master in question. "Meganium and the others are waiting." Bayleef looked happy, were they leaving from this horrible, smelly, bloody place? Bayleef was overjoyed about seeing its father again; Silver had to refrain from rolling his eyes when Bayleef was happily running around in circles. Silver, during his stay here learned how to defy gravity for a short time.

He ran up the wall, leaving footprints of blood behind, and attacked the camera by the door. It was smashed as he stomped on it, electricity flashing as he did so. He then jumped up again, connecting himself to the edge of the ceiling. He waited, for a long time in silence, nothing was heard but the drips of blood and sweat coming from his face. He feverishly wiped them off and growled. Bayleef was acting as a decoy, making as much noise as possible to attract attention. Not long after, the door opened and a whole bunch of security rushed in. Bayleef used Razor Leaf, and Silver dropped on a man beneath him and chomped down on his neck. The man screamed and attracted the other people near him. "There he is!" Some rushed to Silver, but the swift nineteen year old jumped from the shoulders of the victim and landed on another's shoulder. He grabbed a concealed knife he made from the bones of his victims and sliced the security's throat. Blood poured, dying the floor into more dark liquid. Silver jumped off that man and swiftly kick another that was in front of him in midair.

Bayleef swiftly head butted the man as he fell. "Bay!" Silver rushed out the door, motioning Bayleef to follow, which it did. They skidded through the halls, and skirted many people. Silver found the glass exit, and shielded his face from the incoming impact. Glass shattered, and the alarm rang, making red lights flash on and off actively. Silver and Bayleef trampled a bit, but otherwise never waited for anything. They jumped over anything in their way, bikes, benches, bushes, fences. They skirted couples, people walking their Evees and, unbeknownst to Silver, Lyra.

Lyra looked at the back of her retreating rival. "Graffitti," she said lowly, and her Septile looked at her questioningly. "was that Silver just now?" The Septile shrugged, and Ebon her Typhlosion looked at his Trainer as if to say 'I think that was him, but why is he running?'. Security members were running the same path Silver ran. Claw Fire, Lyra's Armaldo looked almost tempted to run over there and help the rival. Ran Q, her shiny Floatzeal, looked calmly at the three cautious male Pokemon. Shadow, the darkrai Lyra caught, was resting peacefully while Avalon, the cresselia, nudged him awake. They communicated to each other, and then glided off to the direction the security guards came from.

"Shadow, Avalon! Wait!" Lyra called out and ran after them. The other Pokemon followed, but was cut short when Shadow used Dark Void to send his teammates (save for the cresselia) and Trainer to a dark abyss.

* * *

"Lyra…" a husky, male voice rang throughout Lyra's ears. "…What?" She groaned as she regained consciousness, and opened her eyes. She looked around to see that she was in a unfamiliar room. "Where…where am I?"

"My house." Silver said curtly, arms folded across his chest as usual. His hair was darker than usual though, as if it was covered in blood. Now noticing it, blood was on his sleek black gloves and all over his mouth. "Silver, what happened to you?"

Silver said nothing but glared at her. "Silver?" He cleared his throat.

"I got into a fight," he said finally. "he was holding my neck, so I bit him."

"Silver…"

"Look, I really have to get going. I don't want to see you anymore, got that? Take better care of yourself next time."

"That's mean, Silver! I shouldn't expect otherwise from a jerk like you. Why did I even fall for you?" Silver glared at her, and she clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she said. "You love me? A monster?"

"Silver, your not a monster. You're a hum—"

"Don't call me human! Don't you dare call me human!" Lyra was shocked by his outburst, and deeply hurt. "Silver, your human. Your beautiful. Everything but a monster."

"Lyra, if I told you what I had for my diet, you would call me a monster faster than security taking me back."

"If you want to see if I care what you ate, then tell me what did you eat these past few months." Silver said nothing but walked out the front door. She followed. There was tiny particles of ice in the crisp air, in sheets like a white blizzard. Clearly she saw Silver, and his grey eyes dull with hopelessness. He was in the middle of the white plane with a sad look as he turned to her. The tiny ice particles bounced off him as if he was untouchable, which to Lyra he was. He looked like a character from a fairy tale that emerged from a book. So perfect, so clean, so beautiful. He was wearing nothing but black, so he stood out. Black shiny gloves, black pants, black shirt, unzipped black jacket, and black shoes. He also wore black earmuffs to keep his ears warm. She noticed a pool of blood underneath him, and the blood stained his perfect face and clothes. Human bones were revealed, and a knife was in Silver's hands. A light metal that almost blended with the colour of his skin, but visible tracking collar was around his neck, a light flashing red on and off. His pink lips moved to form his next words.

"Lyra, I've been eating humans alive."

Lyra's eyes were wide, "Eating…humans…alive?" Silver nodded and Lyra's head swirled. She placed a hand on her head to steady herself, but when she did Silver was already close to her peering down as if she was smaller, their noses barely touching. He bent his head down and breathed down her neck, "Lyra… I—I…" he said full of passion causing Lyra to blush. He suddenly smiled so wide, his teeth revealed to be sharp all around, sharp as if they were blades, a crazy look in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you!" he cried as he chomped down on her neck. She screamed, gurgling with blood, but full of agony in the white, innocent blizzard.

Lyra woke up screaming in the Center, and the police nearby jumped. The policewoman was quite young, had short blond hair, but innocent blue eyes. "Miss, are you okay? It was just darkrai's Dark Void."

"Shadow? Where's my team?"

"Right here, miss." she said as she revealed Lyra's belt. We also found a man your pokemon was dragging. He seemed a bit out of it when he came to. Like as if he's afraid something were happen to him." Lyra was out of bed as soon as the young officer said "him". She rushed down the stairs nearly tripping, and she eventually made if to a sleeping Silver. He was sprawled on the couch, his features free from its usual scowl, and his hair was all over the place. Some of it covered half of his face as he slept the day away. He was innocent-looking, free from the hurt, betrayal, the fears and blood. He looked peaceful, then a thought came to her.

Will he look like that when he dies?

Lyra didn't want to think of it, so she shook her head to fend off the thought. Silver groaned, and moved his hand so that the back of it was on his forehead, as if he was blocking the suns powerful rays from his eyes.

She quietly walked down the stairs and smiled. He looked a lot more innocent than he claimed. She took a seat next to him and stood there.

"Lyra…" Silver's voice rang softly, restrained, but sad. Lyra gasped, and her heart raced, was he dreaming about her? He opened one eye, and the mercury eye were hypnotizing. "Please…stay with me."

"Um, sure…"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Silence fell among them and the officer Lyra had seen before came down. "Oh, Silvie, your awake!"

"No, I'm asleep." Silver replied sarcastically, his voice monotone. The girl pouted and muttered, "That's our usual leader." Silver jumped from the couch in lightning speed, and pinned the girl against the wall. His eyes blazing, "What did I say about me not joining Team Rocket? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He threw the girl across the room, "I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED TO LOSE MY HUMANITY TO A BUNCH OF MEN IN LAB COATS! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT MY FATHER WOULD—" He walked over and picked up the woman by her collar, and he raised his hand.

Slap! The woman's face snapped to the side and a red imprint was on her face. He dropped her, unsympathetically. "I let you live because I don't normally beat women. I don't kill them either, unless they provoke me to. You don't want to end up like your friends right?" He nodded to a pool of blood, and Team Rocket grunts were lying in it, heads ripped off, arms and legs severed, open cuts were in the throats. Lyra gasped, a hand clasping her mouth. Silver's eyes widened upon realizing that she was there and saw the gruesome scene, and he rushed to her, shielding her from the pile of carcasses. "Lyra, it's okay, Lyra, it's fine," he reassured her, and his breath trickled down her face. To her, it felt good, and she shivered. Lyra clung onto him as if her life depended on it, and kissed his neck. "Silver, what have you become?" She clearly wasn't bothered by the sight! How strange, like the affection she just showed.

He looked away, and didn't respond. Lyra held his face in both of her hands and he was forced to look back at her, at her large eyes.

"I won't run away, Silver." They stared at each other's eyes affectingly, and he embraced her, and didn't dare to let go for the rest of the night until they retreated to the bedroom upstairs.

This was wrong…but it felt right…

And her life is in danger if he stays anyways.

He fought the urge to throw away the rest of his sanity away as he laid next to Lyra. Her bare back was facing him, asleep. He sighed, and slipped out of the bed, pulled his black shirt over his head and buckled his pants. He threw his winter jacket around his shoulder and started to put on his sleek black gloves. He left his earmuffs behind because he knew that she'd go looking for him as soon as she wakes up and will forget hers. And he's not coming back for a while. He didn't want to leave, to make her feel like she had a one-night stand, and if she was bearing his child, he won't make the best fatherly figure there. He had some unfinished business to do, and he have his own father to hunt down. He slid open the door, and Lyra woke up, moaning and stretching. She reached to the side of her and felt the Silver wasn't there. He chuckled. Lyra shot up, and she yawned. "Hi, hon."

Hon? She spoke like they were married.

"It's Silver, remember?"

"Yes, but remember what you said last night? That you will give all of your life to me, and I to you."

Yes, he remembered that clearly, he remembered that he also proposed to her.

"Yes, I remember, but we aren't even married. And I have some unfinished business to get to."

"Let me come with you! Silver when I say we'll be together, I mean that we'll face the problems together and face death together! Please. We'll be together."

"…fine. Whatever. Get dressed in five minutes or I'm leaving." With that he walked out the room and Lyra jumped out of bed.

The snow let up and the chilly December cold was more crisp than usual. It bit at both Silver and Lyras face, and the snow crunch beneath their feet. Lyra knew that Silver was looking for his father, as usual, and she didn't want him to lose his cool when they meet up. The silence was comfortable as she clung onto Silver's arm as they trekked through the snow. "You know what the secondary Christmas colours are?" she asked Silver hoping to start a conversation, and Silver just stared ahead and replied with a hum of attention. She smiled, "Silver and gold."

"Why silver and gold?" he asked her, looking kind of confused. Lyra shrugged, "Dunno, it's like, every time I hear the secondary colours, I think of you. Because your grand and beautiful to me. Strong but easy to taint, bright, but dull at the same time. What's more is that it has value, like you have value in my life, Silver."

Silver blushed, a deep pink colour, and looked away from her. "That's nice. You have value in my life too." Lyra smiled and tip-toed so that she may kiss his cheek. Female passer-by gave Lyra a jealous glare, but did nothing but pass by. Men gave Silver a pat on the back, and thumbs up for receiving a kiss from a woman. "Lyra…" he said as his blush was now dying away, "The journey may be gruesome. If you wish to continue then deal with me eating things you don't like while we're together. Oh, which reminds me," He fished his pockets and took out a small leather box, and gave it to Lyra (well more like shoved it while looking away, blushing madly). Lyra opened the box and gasped, her eyes trailing the ring's diamond. It broke the light into many different colourful colours. "If you expect me to get on one knee you might as well forget it."

"Silver…"

"You don't like it? I can take it back if you want." he said stuttering a bit, "It's no problem to me—"

"Silver…" she said again, cutting him off, "I love it." He beamed at her, which was a bit unnerving to see because of his blade-like teeth. She instinctively reached up and touched the sharp bones. He was shocked for a moment but then nibbled on her finger affectionately, while holding eye contact with her. His teeth tickled her finger, and she giggled until he tasted something metallic. His eyes went wide, and he licked Lyra's finger, suddenly wanting blood. He and Lyra both thanked God that not much people walked through the street they were on, not that anyone cares anyway. He took her finger out of his mouth and he pulled her close to him. As soon as her body collided with his, he chomped on her neck as if he was a vampire. Blood flew onto the walls of the spray-painted factory and tainted the snow. One of her pokemon, the Charizard, held him back, and Lyra was left staring at her new fiancé in shock, as he stared in shock too.

"Lyra…I'm sorry." Lyra said nothing, but just stared at him. "Lyra…I really am sorry. Lyra? Lyra?" Without warning, she just fell as a heap on the ground. "Lyra!" he yelled as he violently shook in the Charizard's firm grip, "LYRAAA!"

Red…blood…everywhere, everything's red…

"Lyraaa!"

Red…blood…everywhere, everything's red…feed me…

He finally got free of the grip Charizard had onto him and he went to his future wife's aid. He concluded that she needed a hospital, and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving a trail of blood behind.

After a while of running, he decided to dress the wound before it kills her. He ripped off a part of his shirt, and covered the deep bite on her neck. People passing by was panicking, and called the ambulance, others asked if she was alright and if he was alright himself because of the scared look in his eyes. Silver said nothing as he cradled her, rocking back and forth trying to keep her at least warm. Also murmuring soft, lovely things, hoping that she may know that he loves her, even though he killed her.

Lyra was in a great white plain where dust-like ice crystals blew in a blizzard. She stretched a hand to try to catch some, but they bounced off, and was back into the wind. She was enjoying trying to catch them, and lost track of time. She realized she's alone, and wondered where Silver went. "Silver?" A figure, Silver's figure, appeared, and his back was facing towards her. "Silver?" she tried again, but got no answer. She walked closer to him, but realized that her legs weren't moving. "Silver!" It's as if he cannot hear her, and she felt her body drifting away. "Silver!" She tried to fight against the hard wind that crashed against her body and dragged her from her love. She started panicking. "Silver!" He turned around, finally hearing her voice reach his ears seemingly, and smiled. "Lyra…"

Lyra's body stopped, and she was overcame by the force of wind. She flew, away from Silver, and away from her frozen paradise. "Siiiillllveeerr!" Light, warm and bright, had enveloped her not long after.

Floating…

She felt herself floating, as if there was no gravity to bring her down, or as if there was nothing to hold her down. She felt weird at some time, and she couldn't open her eyes.

"Lyra!"

Silver?

"Lyraa!" He seemed so close, yet so far away.

Silver, if this is what death feels like, I wouldn't mind dying. But it would be better if you were here with me...

"Lyra, don't die please! Please!"

Having to be with you…is the best thing I was ever granted. My best Christmas gift.

"Don't die!"

Don't worry, I won't leave you. Matter in fact, I'm still with you in your heart. Don't ever forget me…

"Wake up! Wake up!"

…Be kind to your father too. I know he had done some bad things, but he did those for a reason. For what he thought was right…

"Lyra, you said…"

…I never thought that I was going to be with you, Silver. I thought about being with Ethan, but God, was it a million times better being with you.

"You said…"

I never thought of me being the first one to go and…die but live on, Silver.

"You said…that we'll…"

Silver…

"YOU SAID WE'LL BE TOGETHER!"

…I have to go.

Silver smashed the glass snow globe nearby and it shattered into a million different pieces, cutting his hand and the red liquid that had cursed him in the first place oozed from the cuts. He screamed out of anger and loathing and sorrow, he screamed so that he hoped that his father could hear him from whatever hole he's in; he screamed for her to come back. Good thing the Center was empty, because he would've caused an alarm to go off if anyone was there. He smashed everything out of anger. The desk, the chairs, the computers, everything. When he was done with his episode, he was silently crying in the corner of the room, where he only stared at Lyra's body lay on the bed, unharmed. The long, droning beep was forever in his ears, and often reminded him that his love is dead. All because he killed her. All because of that beast inside him. All because of his father.

He punched the ground beneath him repeatedly, thinking that his father's face was there, and cracked the hard tile floor. He didn't stop until blood was flowing from his knuckles and pain was shooting up his arm.

"Why?" he thought aloud as he leaned his back against the wall, "Why did you leave? Didn't you promise me that you'll stay?" Silence answered him, with the ringing in his ears. For a few minutes he stood like that, crouched against in the corner, unmoving. Rage suddenly took over again, "Dammit Lyra your stronger than this! Why did you give up? Why did you leave me? Come back and tell me! TELL ME!" he yelled, throwing a random object close by towards the bed. He missed, thank goodness. The object bounced off the railing of the bed and hit the ground with a shallow thud. Silver breathed in and out deeply so that he can calm down, and silently walked over to the thrown abject. It was square-shaped, small, and was leathery. He picked it up and opened the box. There it was, innocently sitting with no shame. The ring was a spectacular silver that glowed faintly in the dim light. The diamond was showing off its colours as it always would. The door opened, and a girl white cap walked in. She had her hair shoulder length with two yellow bows at the side. She wore a pink scarf and pink winter clothes (and mini skirt) along with pink boots. In her arms was a Togetic. Silver knew that Togetic anywhere. It was Lyra's, she named the Togetic Alex but why did this Trainer have it?

"E—Excuse me…" she stammered nervously. "…who are you? What connection do you have with my sister?"

Ah, so this was her older sister Lyra had been telling him about, the Sinnoh Champion Dawn that explains why she has the Pokemon. He looked at her blankly, no emotion flickering in his face at all. "I'm Silver. I'm her fiancé…before she die—died." He choked on the word he hated. Dawn looked at him sadly. "I see you love her very much," she said quietly. "It must be hard to lose someone you were getting married to. First Red with Yellow, and then Blue with Leaf." She laughed a bit at a memory from the Sinnoh region. "I remember the old champion saying something that's like, 'two lives will join and together they make something new' or something like that. Lyra and I always used to tease on how her philosophies were outdated and pointless." Silver didn't chuckle but Dawn chucked anyways, even though it was not that funny. "She's a fun girl to be with, and she didn't deserve to die."

"No…" Silver agreed, guilt passing through him like hard waves, "It's all my fault." Dawn looked a him, perplexed. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"I…"

Nurse Joy entered the room and bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, but Miss Dawn you have a person waiting to have a video chat with you."

"Yes." Dawn left the room, and gave Silver one last look before completely disappearing. Silver turned to Lyra once the Sinnoh Champion was out of his sights. He walked over to Lyra. "Lyra…I love you." He bent over and kissed her cold forehead. He straightened up, and was determined to finish his quest to find his father. He closed the box that went unnoticed and slid it in his pocket. He was going to make things straight again. For her.

She smirked, the smile playing at the corners of her mouth begging her to smile further and taunt him. "There's no need to just make life miserable for him, dear." The man beside her looked at her ludicrously, "Are you kidding me? This is the best fun I have in a long time. It's his turn to suffer though the pain when his father took what's precious to me. And for trying to get his son out of that mental lab place."

She shook her head, "Whatever floats your boat, Proton."

"Thank you, Mars."

Giovanni stared at the papers in front of him blankly. He had a lot going through his mind. Silver, the news he's getting married to Lyra, and that Silver's hunting him, Lyra's death and so on and so forth. Giovanni groaned as he rubbed his temples in aggravation. He never intended to be so greedy, he never intended for his son to hate him. He never intended for his beautiful wife to get kidnapped from him that one day, taken away by a mysterious man in blue. Silver was the last link he had to her, and he wanted to keep that last link. He swirled a beer bottle in his hand, trying to think clearly on how he's getting out of his mess this time. Someone knocked on the door and invited themselves in. It was Platinum, the boy who resembled his son greatly, but differed significantly also. Platinum his bangs to one side, but his long black hair had spikes as it splashed like a curtain behind him, much like his son's hair. His eyes (or eye) are a cherry red colour. He wore the black Team Rocket uniform and white boots, which symbolized that he took an oath as he was joining the gang, he was one of the strongest people in the team, but he don't have a sense of humour nor emotion.

"You called me, sir?" he said seriously, his deep voice bringing Giovanni back to reality. "Oh, yes, I need you to help me with a few things."

"That is…?"

"Looking for my son, Silver."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." Platinum left leaving Giovanni to his thoughts again. He hoped that his only boy would come easily and quickly. "I'm sorry." He said to the darkness, no one hearing him. He looked at the papers strewn an his desk again, and skimmed over some of the pages while drinking the beer from the bottle in his hands. Once he was done, he thought about the problems he would face if he were to face with his son. After all, they weren't very good on speaking terms.

Silver laid on the back of the statue, its cool surface brought chills down his spine. It reminded him of the week before, in the beginning of December, when he attacked Lyra. He felt saddened, and avoid human contact for days. He encountered Entei, Raikou and Suicune along his way to hunt down his father, and caught all of them. Then not long after, a baby Lugia, smaller than most baby Lugias and named it Soul because of its amount of energy. It was rare that he would name things, but he could name things just this once. Soul was lying on Silver's stomach, comfortable where it's at and huffed. Silver petted the Pokemon, and it purred contently. "We're gonna have to be on the move again, Soul." Soul huffed again, its eyes still closed as if saying: It can wait later. I'm too comfy.

Silver sighed and rolled his eyes, "I need to look for him and," He pulled out a Pokeball, "I can use Suicune to give us a ride." Soul's eyes opened, and it rolled off Silver's stomach. Lazily, it got up and sniffed the air. It made a whimpering noise, high pitch enough for his master could hear it. "What is it now, Soul?" He was about to tell him to follow until he noticed Soul sniffing the air too much. What could the Pokemon be smelling? He said nothing but let Soul sniff the air. Soul's head snapped to the left and it waddled that direction, its wing flapping (but he's not flying, so picture it like a penguin) with his tail nearly knocking people over. "Hey, Soul!" Silver ended up chasing after the Pokemon, which was actually quite funny since he couldn't catch up to the slow Pokemon because of the people in his way.

"Soul!" But the Lugia didn't listen, instead it kept going which infuriated Silver even more. That's when Soul encountered a baby Ho-Oh, and stopped. Silver caught up to Soul, and was greeted by the Trainer of the baby Ho-Oh.

"Hi, I'm Gold." The Trainer said. He wore a yellow cap, and had short brown hair. His bangs were split to either side, and he was tanned that greatly contrasted Silver's ultra pale skin. He wore a green jacket and blue sweatpants that were rolled up to his knees. His brown book bag was hung over his shoulder and his green and yellow sneakers were tied with white laces. He also wore white socks. He had amber eyes. Silver hummed in response. "I see your baby Lugia met Heart, my baby Ho-Oh." Gold started.

"It's named Soul." Silver replied curtly.

"Well, Soul and Heart get along great, don't you think so?" Silver looked away, then replied, "Whatever." Gold smiled a broad smile, and vaguely reminded Silver of a certain annoyance with a blue fat marill rat that waddled everywhere he goes. What's his face…?

"Hey, um, you look kinda pale," Gold started and Silver thought one thing at the moment: No shit Sherlock, how long did it take for you to notice? Gold continued, "you wanna eat something? There's a store in the corner. Plus it's going to rain soon." He pointed up at the grey skies and Silver just looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Is he kidding me? Silver thought of shoving the Trainer's face in the nearby shredder. Soul and Gold snickered at the Trainer in danger.

"So, why are you so pale? Is it because you don't eat very much? You didn't really touch your food there much at all. Are you sick? Should I call the ambulance? No, your fine right? Are you mute? You don't really talk much. Why do you look so sad? Did something happen? Why do you wear gloves? What's that bump around your finger? Is it a tumor?" Gold suddenly gasped, "You just got raped by someone haven't you?" Silver wanted to throw his food on Golds empty head and beat the life out of him, then eat him. But, all he managed was to give the idiot between a WTF look and a glare. Silver opened his mouth, then closed it, and then sipped his drink. Then licked his lips. Finally, he answered.

"I'm born pale, no it's not because of my diet, I don't feel like eating. I'm not sick, don't call the ambulance they'll only call the police, yes I'm fine, no I'm not mute and I don't like to talk. I did something wrong, yes something serious had happened to me. It's cold if you didn't notice, and the bump"—Silver took the glove off and flashed the engagement ring he wore since he left the Center that day—"is my engagement ring. No, it's not a tumor. And for the last question…" Silver hit the boy's head hard, then glowered at the boy, "I did not get raped."

"Oww…" Gold moaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Don't need to hit me all that hard. They were just questions. I mean, you look like you could kill someone if I hadn't asked the questions." Silver slouched in his seat and sighed tiredly. "I am going to find someone."

"Who?"

"My father. Then I'll yell at him."

"Why?"

"Because he made me a…" Silver stopped, then rephrased his sentence, "He sold me to a lab."

"How awful! And the ring? What's the story about the ring?" Gold pointed to the diamond ring, curiosity in his large amber eyes. Silver's mercury eyes softened, and Gold knew it was love and sadness, so he made a serious face knowing the situation was very serious. "A girl, a childhood rival of mine…" Silver started, "…was the best in Pokemon battles. She always beats me, and swiftly took down the elite four. Lyra was…"

"Lyra? THE Lyra?"

"Yes, Johto and Kanto Champion Lyra. She was beautiful and the innocence in her large eyes were unwavering, and her determination, I loved it. I loved her, all of her." Silver smiled at the fond memory of his lover, and smiled a sad smile, "It made me felt the need to try and win her over, to beat her in Pokemon battles. Until one day a group of Team Rocket members found me and took me to their…boss. He kept me in a animal cage for two moths until man in white came. The man was like a scientist, and he and their boss exchanged things. Their boss traded me for money. I was locked up in a white room they threw me in for a year, with regular food a person would eat. Then as the weeks came on, one day there was meat that looked like it had just been cut off clean from something. It was small, but it tasted…like something else but chicken," Silver laughed at his pitiful description, not that anyone could blame him, the author don't know how to describe weird tasting things too. "Then later on that night they took me to this room. It had a steel table in the middle. They put me on there and chained me down. Of course, I put up a fight. They injected something in me, something very scary. Though the liquid inside wasn't red, I knew it was the DNA of something I don't know. Maybe some Pokemon from the other regions." Silver shrugged and stopped. Gold's eyes narrowed.

"What more did these people do?"

"I've gotten mad, really crazy and every person they would send in, I ate them alive"—Golds eyes were wide, but otherwise said nothing—"Until last week I broke out, still a little coo-coo but whatever. I met up with Lyra and sort of…went out of control with her in the room." Silver went red, and Gold took a full two minutes to understand why the redhead went red. Then he got red.

"O…kay…" Gold said, then another minute passed, "Was it hardcore?"

Silver hit the boy again and was beet red. Gold was left nursing his head again. When he recollected himself, he asked Silver to continue his tale. Silver's glare turned soft as he remembered. "I was ready to leave the next day and she woke up. She said that we'll be together, and left with me when she was dressed. Um…I gave her the ring, and she took it and wore it. She then put her finger in my mouth—"

"Wow, that was random, finger in the mouth? Wow, that sounded a bit wrong."

Turning pink, Silver explained, "When you have Pokemon DNA, either a tyrannitar or some other sharp-tooth Pokemon, in your DNA, some of their features will develop in you. For my case, it's the hunger to eat humans and the sharp teeth."

"What Pokemon eats humans?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the victim! They should say 'Hey lay down there for a while I do something to inject inside you'. Oh damn, that sound wrong."

"…You're a perverted boy. Your making me sound gay."

"What do boys think? Plus you did worse by 'injecting' Lyra. And I know I'm making you sound gay."

"…" Silver couldn't reply. "…Can I continue now? Or can I bash your head in first then tell you the story?"

"Tell please."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, when she put her finger in my mouth. Well, I…tasted blood and I went crazy."

"The faintest of blood makes you bloodthirsty?" Gold asked, suddenly very interested.

"Very. I hear a voice, saying 'red…everything's red…must kill' or something along those lines. She's dead now."

Gold stood silent, and was very shocked. "You think Lyra's dead…?" Gold laughed hysterically. "Oh my God, are you serious? You never got the latest news did you?"

"No, I was avoiding human contact."

"I can understand why." Gold said after a while when he regained composure.

Silver sighed, crossed his legs and folded his hands, as if he had authority over something. "What about these…news."

"Well…I don't know if you know already but Lyra's alive—"

"Lie."

"But the paper don't lie! I'll prove it to you."

"The paper just lied, boy! I was there! And her sister was there in the Center! It was a flat the entire time I was there. It…hurts to remember…" Silvers eyes showed hurt, agony, pain from the memory and he couldn't keep the facade any longer. He broke into tears, remembering her soft skin and her brown eyes, forever hidden beneath the lids, never to see again. Every memory of her, every touch, every word she said was slowly slipping away through his fingers. Silver sobbed, and cried for everything he cherished and realized he lost them.

A friend…

A father…

A woman he loved…

A mother…

His humanity…

His innocence.

"I just want someone to get me out of my hell, Gold." Silver said quietly after crying. His eyes were dry now and he was glaring out the café window. "I need someone to help get me through this nightmare I'm facing. But that person died in my arms." Gold looked at Silver sympathetically, and straightened his green jacket. Then he looked outside to the snow falling innocently to the ground. Innocence. That's what Silver lost the most, Gold thought. Boy, and I thought my life sucked. Gold then vowed that Silver won't do anything rash and would travel with him.

"To Pallet Town!" Gold called as they got off the ship and placed their feet in the Kanto soil. Heart and Soul whimpered at the sudden temperature change from cold to warm. Silver held Soul in his arms and carried it around. Heart was in Gold's arms. Heart cried out in satisfaction while Soul buried its head in Silvers chest. Gold chuckled at the Pokemons behaviour and finally went down to business. "We're going to Pallet Town first. I have to meet up with Professor Oak about something. Are you okay with that plan? Maybe we'll find your father along the way Silver."

"..Yes." Silver said with no emotion evident in his voice. Gold, as they walked to the nearest city, wondered what was plaguing Silvers mind. Silver didn't eat all morning and he didn't talk much. Plus on top of that, he seemed emotionless. His eyes were vacant now all of a sudden and it made Gold nervous. "Silver…" Gold said, but Silver seemed like he didn't hear and continued walking, completely unresponsive.

Saffron City wasn't a particularly hard place to find. Its giant buildings have the city stand out, though Gold silently preferred New Bark Town over Saffron. Gold tapped Silver on the shoulder. Silver responded to that. "Lets go to the Center and rest up there. Your really out of it and it's been a long day." he said as he nodded towards the sunset. " 'kay?" Silver nodded mutely and followed Gold into the Center. Nurse Joy wasn't at the counter, but a girl was. She had blue hair and her pigtails sprang up like Lyra's. She wore a white thin jacket and short yellow shorts. Gold smiled, "Hey, Crystal!"

Crystal turned around and smiled at Gold. "Hi Goldie. How are you?"

"Great. I made a new friend."

"Who?"

"Silver." Gold motioned to the young man next to him. Crystal blushed and Gold rolled his eyes. He knew she had a thing for redheads but seriously, why not just give the men a break, she's obsessed! Gold fought the internal infuriation down as Crystal tried to introduce herself but Silver never met her eyes. "I'm Crystal. What's your name?"

"…Silver."

"Silver! That's a nice name!" Crystal said as she clapped her hands and smiled broadly. "I was wondering if any of you were hungry. I could make food in the morning or dinner now—"

"…No…thank you…" Silver said slowly, still not meeting her eyes and going upstairs. Crystal called after him, "There's a room open in on left!" She turned to he friend, "What's up with him?"

"Lets just say that his fiancée died in his arms, and you looking like her don't help his pain."

"Funny. People say that I look like Lyra but with blue hair and yellow eyes. Wait…you don't mean that he was supposed to get married to Lyra. Like THE Lyra."

"Yes." Gold replied and Heart yawned, its beak wide open.

"Oh! It's so cute! What is it? A baby Ho-Oh?" Crystal said, finally noticing Heart and fawned over it. Hey, the Pokemon was adorable.

"Yeah," Gold said, finally petting Heart. "its name is Heart."

Soul yawned and curled up in a ball next to Silver on the bed. Silver laid there, no emotion passing through his eyes and sad thoughts were passing through his mind. No light were in his eyes as he thought about the blood that was strewn upon the floor. Lyra on the ground, and then the funeral. Oh, he wasn't there for the funeral. What would her mother think of him now? What would Professor Elm think of him now? A lone tear slipped from his eye when he finally slipped into slumber.

"Silver, I love you."

"Silver, your so weak! Why do I have a weakling for a son?"

"Never give up, Silver my baby boy, not for the world."

"Listen up Aluminum, your gonna pay for taking my wife away making her spend time with you! I don't CARE if you're my son!"

"We'll be together!"

"What more did these people do?"

"One must know defeat when it comes, Silver."

"Lets see you beat me once, then I'll change my mind!"

Lyra…

Lyra was smiling towards him, and a sparkle was in her eyes.

I'm sorry I killed you.

Lyra was now in the snow, looking at him happily, and her mouth was moving, but no words came out.

I'm sorry…

She was now in the field of flowers hopping, jumping, and dancing as he watched her carefully. The motions slowed down and stilled, and all he saw was the picture fading to black.

Forgive me.

"…ver!" a distinct voice called out. "…ilver! Wake up!" Silver forced opened his eyes and was greeted with bright light shining down on him. He flinched away at the bight light and someone commanded the light to be dimmer. Silver was able to fully open his eyes after a while. "Silver…" Gold, the one closest to him, said happily. "Your okay. I thought you were having a nightmare. You were screaming 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' and crying."

Crystal, who was in the background, nodded. "Are you sure your ready for the trip? I mean, Silver don't look like he's ready. You should head back to New Bark Town and try to fix his problem."

"Well, it's just that we're heading for Pallet Town because I need to talk to Professor Oak. Seriously, how are we gonna get back Crystal? The boat left a while ago."

"Well…" Crystal didn't have a answer for that one. "I don't know!"

"I'll use Suicune." Silver said, getting up from bed, "What time is it?" Gold looked at his wrist watch, "Three fifty-one in the morning."

Silver stretched and reached for his black jacket to find that it wasn't there. "Where the hell did my jacket go?" He looked over at Soul who was curled up in his jacket, its head sticking out and resting on the bed. Silver petted the small Lugia. "She would've loved her gift."

"Lyra? Yeah…" Gold agreed, and looked at Silver sadly. It was sad to think that one person is pained about something that wasn't completely his fault. Gold didn't want to see Silver so sad even though he met the guy for two days now. "C'mon. We got to go to sleep."

"Okay." Crystal agreed and left to her dorm. Gold went to his bed and as soon as he laid there, he fell asleep. After a while of not moving, but petting Soul he finally heard the light snore of Gold finally asleep.

A friend…

Silver lost a friend once, and that was Yellow. A memory of Yellow with her butterfree played in his head. She was always so kind to him when he was small. She didn't deserve to drown, but he had long ago forgot about the incident. He thought of Gold as a friend now, but wouldn't risk the chance of getting him killed.

A mother…

An image of his mother hanging up wet clothes on the drying line flashed in his head. His mother was taken away by a mysterious man in blue. He had strange blue hair. Metal was on various parts on him, like horns on top of his head, two fang-like on the side of his head, long metallic claws along his hands and a dragon-like tail. He had a blue denim jacket with a blue shirt underneath and a chest plate with a diamond in the middle. His blue pants showed the shape of his legs, and the piercing red eyes the man had told Silver that the man was older than he looks. Way older. Weird part was that he had light blue markings all over him at random places. The man reminded him greatly of Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon.

A woman he loved…

A memory of Lyra in the flower field played though his mind.. He will never forget the time they spent together, the time that they have loved one another, and certainly will not forget the time that he killed her. Crystal reminded him of Lyra so greatly, he can't even talk to her straight. Even though it was a week, the death of his fiancée is still fresh in his mind, forever scarring him.

A father…

A image of his father passed through Silver's mind. He lost his father though greed, and was drunk half of his life. His father never cared for him, he realized when he was eight, but Silver knew that Giovanni was his father whether he liked it or not. Still, Silver is going to find his father, and hopefully bring him back to the kind dad he once knew before his mother was kidnapped.

"No!" Silver harshly whispered, he don't want his father back. He was cruel, awful and sold him to the lab people in the first place. He sold his son for money! Giovanni, in Silver's perspective, is not his father but an imposter. Silver walked over to the younger boy, and glanced down at him. The kid had his limbs everywhere, but snores lightly. His hat was tipped off from the constant moving and the green shirt was pulled up so his belly revealed. He had a habit of scratching his belly when he's asleep? Why does that remind him of a person who had a fat marill that don't evolve? Creepy. He'll have to search though his memories in his spare time to figure out who.

Gold scratched his belly again, and was turning on his side. Silver, not sure why he was watching the kid sleep, and concluded it as creepy, he pulled the covers up to Gold's shoulders and collected his Pokemon belt and his sleek gloves. As he was putting the gloves on, Soul just awoke and went to the counter to get Silver's black ear muffs.

The baby Lugia came waddling back to Silver with the muffs in its mouth. "Thank you, Soul." Silver said quietly. "Shh, quietly. We don't want to be caught." The Pokemon nodded and followed its master. They found a ladder in the back of the Center, and climbed. It happened lead to the roof of the Center. Soul and Silver sat there, stargazing at the skies for the rest of the night.

Gold awoke, and the suns rays greeted him by hitting his face. Heart was on his lap, faintly glowing a rainbow colour. Well, it is a rainbow Pokemon after all. "Heart, geddup." Gold muttered, still sleepy. Heart got up with ease and yawned. Something smells good, Gold concluded. He groggily got out of bad and walked downstairs, his hat off and his hair ruffled. Crystal was serving breakfast that she and Nurse Joy made. "Well, hi there. Are you ready for your next stop? I recommend Cerulean City." she said. Gold smiled politely at her.

"No ma'am, we're going back to New Bark to rejuvenate one of our friends spirits. He was supposed to get married, but his fiancée died."

"How sad. I hope he gets better." Crystal and Gold looked over at Nurse Joy in question. "He's not sick, Nurse Joy." Crystal replied, and Gold nodded. Nurse Joy laughed. "You kids have a lot of things to learn. That young man is only nineteen. For some young people love is everything to them. Sometimes they miss their loves ones so much, they get sick and die. Sometimes they kill themselves, or cry, forever pained by the memory of their loved one's death." Crystal and Gold looked at each over and gained new respect towards Silver. He has gone though pain that they can't think of. "Where is Silver anyways?" Gold asked Crystal.

"On the rooftop, asleep. He must have been stargazing with Soul, and accidentally fell asleep."

Gold stepped outside and walked backwards so he can see Silver sleeping with Soul on the rooftop. "Hey! Silver! Food! Soul! Food!" Gold called out and Soul got up with ease like Heart did, but Silver did not move one inch. "Silver!" No response. Panic flowed through Gold and he rushed in the Center. "Nurse Joy, Crystal, Silver isn't moving."

* * *

Silver felt like he's floating, which feels weird after a while. "Lyra…" Silver mutters, and images of her passes though his mind. "Lyra, you said we'll be together forever…why did you leave?"

Silver…

Silver's eyes shot open, and he noticed that he is in the middle of nowhere, but stars twinkling in the space. "Lyra where are you?" he said as he searched frantically for his love.

I wouldn't mind dying. But it would be better if you were here with me...

"Lyra, I miss you! Its been so long since I've seen you."

Having to be with you…is the best thing I was ever granted. My best Christmas gift.

His eyes felt the familiar warmth of moister in the back of his eyes.

Don't worry, I won't leave you. Matter in fact, I'm still with you in your heart. Don't ever forget me…

He willed himself not to break down, a sign that he's weak but it's so hard when he hears her voice.

…Be kind to your father too. I know he had done some bad things, but he did those for a reason. For what he thought was right…I never thought that I was going to be with you, Silver. I thought about being with Ethan, but God, was it a million times better being with you. I never thought of me being the first one to go and…die but live on, Silver.

A lone tear slipped from his eye.

Silver…I have to go.

He screamed.

* * *

Silver screamed just as Gold, Crystal and Nurse Joy made it to the top. Gold scrambled his way to Silver, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Silvers hair was all over his face, laying on his side. Gold brushed the nineteen-year-olds hair away from his face. Silver's eyes were screwed shut, as if he wants to get away from the world and the pain he's facing. Tears were streaming constantly from his eyes, and his elegant red brows were arched in sadness. Gold shook the mans shoulder lightly, but it had done nothing to the poor man lying down. "Silver! Wake up, your fine, your fine!" Crystal cried over Silver's screams, and slowly but surely, his screaming was reduced to whimpers, as if he was a nine year old. Soul was patting its wing on Silver's shoulder, trying to calm its master down

Silver began to sit up, and opened his eyes slowly. They were a dull mercury colour…he looked dead.

"Silver," Gold said worriedly at first, brushing his brown bangs apart before walking in front of Silver. Silver looked at him blankly. Gold suddenly shook Silver's shoulders violently. "What the heck were you thinking! Going up here alone! Alone! Can't you see that Nurse Joy, Crystal and I are trying to help you get over your haunting? Can't you see we're trying to help? You must open up to us so we can help you Silver!" he scolded loudly, still shaking the poor young adult who was taller than him by inches. "You can't keep these emotions inside, you can't fight the battle by yourself, Silver! Let us help!" Gold stopped shaking Silver and glared in the lifeless-like eyes the man held. Gold's eyes were replaced with sympathy, and his amber eyes softened up a bit. "Please. Ever since you got here you acted more sad, spaced out a lot, melodramatic and you've been screaming. What were you screaming for?" Gold let go of Silver's shoulders and went to Silver's side.

"… I scream for her to come back." Silver murmured, looking away, "I can't live without her, she's everything."

"But you can still find happiness."

"…I know, but happiness will get stripped away from me again. I'm not stupid." Rage filled Silver again, and he threw a random brick blindly into the open. It flew pretty far across. Gold swore he saw a twinkle when the object disappeared in the sky. Crystal knelt next to Silver, "Everything will be okay, Sil—"

"No." Silver said curtly, "Nothing will. I lost everything. My father, my mother, my fiend, my fiancée, my innocence, my humanity. What more do I have left now? Hope is nothing but a waste of time."

Silence droned on for a bit until Gold decided to break it, "Not exactly. You still have your Pokemon right? You still have Soul. And then you have us. Right? Isn't that what's worth fighting for?" Crystal nodded, but Silver didn't respond.

After their breakfast, Crystal, Gold and Silver decided to use Suicune for a faster route to New Bark. Unfortunately, Suicune was large enough for one, which was Silver. Gold ended up using his Gyrados to swim through the whirlpools and Surf around. Crystal used her Lapras and used Surf too. During their journey, they trained their Pokemon and basically had fun. When they reached New Bark Town (which was still snowing and they had all winter clothes on), they went to Professor Elm's lab. They knocked on the door and Elm opened it. He seemed surprised, "Silver!" he greeted.

"Professor." Silver replied hesitantly. Elm hugged the man he haven't seen since the stolen Pokemon incident. "Lyra's looking all over for you!" Elm exclaimed.

"…Professor…Lyra's dead." Silver said looking away, sadness in his eyes. Elms smile faltered for a bit then he grinned full on, "No, she was asleep while you were there Silver—"

"Don't talk to me like I'm dumb, Professor! She's dead, I know because I was there in the center with her! I"—He pulled off the glove with the ring and showed it to Elm—"was there with her holding this in my hands. Professor, it was the most hardest thing for me to overcome!" He put the glove back on as he put his hand down. "I love her, Professor. I love her very much, and it hurts to talk about her."

"I see…" Professor Elm said slowly. "That explains why she hasn't came in the past week." Silver looked away from him and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone." Silver said. Gold sighed, "I see you already knew who my friend is, Professor Elm." Gold said.

"Yeah, he's the boy that stole my chickorita seven years ago." Elm explained. He then chuckled at the childish action. Gold cleared his throat, "May we come in?" he asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Elm stepped back so that they may enter. Silver didn't, but the other two did.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Gold asked, and Silver looked at the boy. He had fire in his eyes, new determination. "Going to find my father." Silver turned to leave, but Elm spoke up. "I heard you got one more spot for a new Pokemon."

Silver turned to Elm, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Why won't you take this Pokemon with you?" Elm handed Silver a Pokeball attached to necklace of gold and silver. "It was a gift to you from Lyra before she died. She was busy making it for you this past month and often thought about you. I think you and this Pokemon could go along very well. Besides, it needs the stretch." Silver took the gold and silver chain dangling from Elms hand. "What is in here?"

"I dunno. Lyra caught it in a different region. Oh! There was more she wanted to give you, but you never came the past years. In that box over there are your gifts from her." He pointed to a box that was in the corner. Silver walked over to it to see that there were five different kinds of Pokeballs. A dusk ball, a quick ball, a normal Pokeball, a ultra ball and a master ball. "Master ball? Did this pokemon give such a good fight that Lyra had to use a master ball?" Silver thought aloud. Gold and Crystal chuckled at Silvers curiosity. Elm chuckled too. "Yes, that one is quite strong."

"Well, lets see what's inside of 'em." Taking a deep breath, the redhead male picked up the normal Pokeball. He opened it and the white light spilled onto the floor in front of him. It materialized into a Lucario. The Lucario was different though. It had a scar down its eye and it was colored differently. All of where it's supposed to be blue, it was yellow, and the yellow parts were blue. A shiny, who knew she would have a shiny Pokemon.

"This is Lucario, from the Sinnoh region. She is very lax and she has a brave nature. She will follow you, and can speak human speech."

"Yes," said the Lucario. "I can speak human speech. Where is Lyra?"

"…Lyra's dead." Silver answered reluctantly. "I'm sorry." The female Lucario looked at him. "What for? I know it wasn't your fault. Plus you are supposed to get married to her." Silver's head snapped up, "How did—" The Lucario's paw was pointing at the ring around his slim finger, "Lyra always said that she was going to get married to you, an when she finally have that dream come true, someone sabotages it. Your father was tricked into selling you, boy."

"What do you know, Lucario? You don't know the full story."

"I know the full story Silver. A pokemon friend told me before he left Giovanni's office. A Pichu that was well hidden from him." Silver eyes the Lucario suspiciously, and opened the quick ball. It revealed to be a Houndoom, loyal and dark. It howled, long and powerful. Silver grabbed the ultra ball and it turned out that a strong Evee was in there. The Evee went straight to Soul and happily chatted with Soul. Soul seemed quite happy to have a Pokemon as small as it, and gladly got along great.

"That Evee is quite strong besides the appearance." Elm said, and Silver nodded. "I see," he said while reaching for the dusk ball. The dusk ball let out a Pokemon that resembled a green lizard with…legs? It had something resembling a leaf on its tail, while the nose was pointy and had brown eyes. "What the fuck is that?" Gold asked, shocked and surprised on seeing a Pokemon he never seen before. Silver nodded to the Pokemon and said, "That's Snivy from the Isshu region, no?" Elm nodded, "Yes, Silver, it is Snivy."

"Okay…I'll just rename it Yellow." He renamed the Pokemon after his friend, and thought about how she might react. Whatever. Elm nodded. The Snivy, newly named Yellow now climbed at his shoulder, then noticed Soul and the Evee playing together and went to play with them.

"Yellow knows the moves Leaf Blade, Dig, Petal Dance, and Leaf Storm."

"Hmm." Silver picked up the last one, and opened it to reveal something familiar. The cream fur of the persian gleamed and the red jewel on its head sparkled. It licked its paws and it yawned lazily. The persian looked like it can rival his father's persian. "This was the Pokemon that had Lyra going?"

Elm nodded. "Yeah, she said that she knew it could rival your father's and it was very powerful. I think it's a boy. Oh well. This persian is powerful, and it was hard to catch."

"I see…this persian takes no jokes." Crystal added, sitting down. Gold sat next to her, and asked Elm, "What's in the Pokeball Silver has around his neck?"

"I DON'T KNOW. She said that she caught it the same area where she caught Snivy."

"Geez, no need for an attitude." Gold put his hand up in defense, "I was just asking." While the bickering between the two continued, Silver detached the Pokeball from its gold and silver chain carefully. He pressed the center button and expanded the ball. He then summoned whatever Pokemon was inside. The white light faded away and it revealed to be…Silver?

This Silver had dull eyes as if he (or it) was a puppet. His (or its) hair was spikier and his (or its) black clothes were ripped. Scratches and blood was all over the imposter's face, and the same sharp teeth Silver has smiling wickedly at him. A deep growling sound was emitting from the back of the imposter's throat. Silver glared, "What are you?"

The imposter's head lifted so that it looked like he (or it) was superior than the original, and the dull look added more creepiness to the crazy look he (or it) gave Silver. The saliva on his (or its) teeth glistened as the suns rays bounced off the substance.

Feed me…kill…red everything's red…

Silver's eyes widened and he cradled his head, "No!" he screamed, but the voice continued.

Feed me, Silver, you can't hide from the darkness for long. You have to feed me sooner or later.

"No!" Silver backed away and the imposter inched forward, "Get away, get away!" Fear was all over his eyes, and hope drifted away from him. Gold was ready to jump and help the man, but Elm held him back. "Lyra told me that this Pokemon will be illumined as your fear until your able to conquer it. If you help Silver now, he'll never overcome his fears." he said with a serious tone, matching his serious voice.

"Silver…" Gold muttered under his breath. He brushed his bangs away from his eyes, and he glared at the imposter, his amber eyes burning. "I hope that imposter Pokemon knows what it's doing." His voice seethed with rage.

"Me too." Crystal replied, glaring at the scene before her.

Silver saw his memories of Lyra burning away, withering little by little.

Feed me, Silver.

"No!"

You can't run away from your darkness Silver! Feed me! I'm so hungry. Feed me those two brats you were hanging out with.

"No, no!" He felt the imposter's hands grip his neck, and slid his entire body up the wall with inhuman strength. Silver's hands were prying free from the iron grip.

I will never do things you want me to do, and I will not succumb to the darkness! Silver willed, and he miraculously broke free of the grip. Silver fell to his knees and rubbed his neck, coughing at the same time. When he looked up, he saw that the imposter was gone, replaced by Lyra. Silver's sweet beloved Lyra.

We'll be together again, Silver. Until then, continue to fight.

The Lyra in front of him wore a white silk kimono, with red flower petals as the design. She was smiling, and held a hand to help him up. He took it, and Lyra transformed into the actual Pokemon. It had a large, long mane, mainly red in colour but with black tips which was tied in a ponytail by a turquoise bangle. It had a pointed snout and ears to go along with it, and the insides were coloured red. It's eyes and mouth were rimmed with red markings. The Pokemon was coloured in mainly grey and black. Its eyes were sharp and devious. It has three claws at all four of its limbs. It growled in satisfaction.

"…Master of Illusions, Zoroark." Silver said amused. "These are ultra hard to catch. How'd she capture it with a Pokeball?" Elm clapped his hands. "You certainly know your Pokemon, Silver. Your just like Giovanni when he was in school."

"Shut up, Professor and talk, was this Pokemon bred?"

Elm raised his hands defensively. "I think so. She never gave me the complete details."

"I see. Well. I'm off." Silver said as he returned all of the Pokemon to all of their Pokeballs. He carefully pressed the center button to Zoroark's Pokeball and reduced the Pokeball's size so that it'll click into place on the necklace. He switched his original team with the Pokemon Lyra had caught for him, but left the Evee behind so that Soul may come.

* * *

Platinum entered Giovanni's office again. Giovanni looked up to see Platinum and looked at him expectantly. Platinum shook his head, "He followed her." he said without emotion.

Those words smacked Giovanni hard, and when he said "her" he knew the boy meant Lyra. The shock was too much to overcome and he fell over, unconscious. Platinum walked over to the unconscious boss and pulled out a knife, then blood painted the floor of Giovanni's office. Proton stepped from the shadows nearby and is clapping. "Nice work for something so artificial like you, Platinum." Platinum was unaffected by those words and continue to stare at the blood that matched his eye colour so well, no emotion passing through his features. Proton looked at the door. "I'm afraid poor Ariana will have to see her son come and get beaten by you."

"Ariana don't have a son, she claims that Silver is her son."

"Whatever, same difference." Platinum's blood red eyes continue to stare at Proton's black ones as if he was calculating him. Something seemed off the moment he killed Giovanni, but what could it be? Platinum was unsure about the answer.

* * *

Gold pulled out a map, "Okay, so if any of the rumors in the past is true, the HQ is in Mahogany Town still…"

"Great, that's just peachy." Silver said, "If only Crystal was here." They were in (snuck in actually) Lyra's room, in broad daylight. Crystal went somewhere to distract Lyra's mother. "Forget the brat." Gold said coldly, "lets focus on the task at hand." He pointed to the town was located and Silver groaned, "I don't feel like walking. I hate Blackthorn. So much memories…"

"Wanna pass through Cherrygrove and Violet?" Silver shook his head and sighed, "I'm using…Dammit, I can't use Suicune! I switched my team to my gifts. Go me."

"At least I got Articuno to fly us there."

"Great."

"Lyra?" a voice said behind the door, "Lyra you in there?" Both boys looked at each other and quickly and silently jumped out the window. Lyra's mother opened the door and sighed. Still no sign of Lyra, huh? She sighed and closed the door, not noticing the open window.

Silver was crouching like a cat and Gold was sitting on his butt. "Oww…" Gold managed to say while rubbing his rump. Silver rolled his eyes. They noticed someone next door was looking straight at them, and Silver glared, his silvery eyes scaring whoever was there. Gold looked confused. "What is it?"

"Someone saw us."

Gold looked at the house next door and sighed, "Whatever." Silver stood up and walked into the open as if nothing happened. Gold followed the silvery-eyed man. The man next door ran out his house and called out, "Hey, Silver!"

Silver turned around to see someone familiar, but couldn't quite place his finger on who it is. What's his name?

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember? I'm Lyra's childhood friend, Ethan!"

Ah, the guy with the fat marill no he remembers the annoyance Gold reminds him a lot... "Where's your fat Pokemon girlfriend?" Ethan glowered at him, "Marill isn't here. Marill died shortly after Lyra left."

"So sad."

"Where's Lyra by the way?"

"Dead." Gold answered for Silver, saving the man some pain. Silently, Silver continued to walk away, towards the exit of New Bark Town. Gold followed suit, both leaving Ethan stunned. Gold took a Pokeball from his pocket one they were in route twenty-nine, expanded it, and summoned Articuno.

"Articuno!"

The beautiful bird cried proudly and let the two Trainer ride on its back. "To Mahogany Town!" Articuno's strong wings started to beat the air.

As they flew into the air, sunset was colouring the sky. Gold looked at it in awe, and wondered, "What actually happened to Lyra?" Silver looked at the pink clouds, "I told you," he said softly, "she died."

"I know but, how did she die?"

"I…I bit her so deep, she wasn't able to recover." Gold let the words sink in for a moment and he was gaping at the cold Trainer. "You kill—killed Lyra?" Silver nodded, ashamed. "I didn't mean to," he explained, "but I did anyways."

They stood in silence for a moment, hearing the sounds Articuno's wings made when they beat the air. Gold decided to beak it. "Silver," Silver hummed in reply, giving Gold his attention, "how do you know that your in love?"

Silver chuckled and smiled at him genuinely making him look like he was sixteen again, "You'll know," he said. "you'll know when you feel weird about a girl. Even at the thought of her."

"Is it the same thing that happened to you when you think of Lyra?"

"Yes, and I still get that feeling too."

Mahogany Town wasn't as suspicious as it was when Silver was there, but the suspiciousness of the air haven't left. "Hmm, if I remember correctly, the HQ is somewhere in a house."

"Huh?" Gold said as he watched Silver walked to a house sign that was pretty weird.

Just a souvenir shop

Nothing Suspicious about It, No Need to Be Alarmed.

"Weird." Gold stated as Silver walked in the house, "It makes the shop even more suspicious." He walked in and the old lady there greeted them. Silver said nothing, but Gold greeted her back. Silver inspected the area, and saw the golden shelf he remembered back in place. He pushed it, despite Gold and the old lady's protest. Underneath the shelf was a stairway. Silver smirked, "I told you," he said once he saw their shocked faces, "it's in a house." They went down the stairs silently as the woman stared in shock. Gold and Silver passed through numerous stairs and passages ("Man this place is like a fucking maze!" Gold complained). Silver sighed, "He's not here."

A man crept out the shadows, "Of course," he said, his deep voice bringing chills down both Trainers spines. He looked like a dark Silver, his tanned skin was shining form the amount of work he probably did, his red eyes bore no emotion, blank as if they were clouded with something. His hair was covering one eye, and his hair was loose like Silver's. He wore the Team Rocket uniform. "The boss had moved a year ago, to the main HQ."

Main HQ…? Silver's mind went whirling for the answer, and gasped, "Goldenrod!"

The mysterious man before them took out a Pokeball and summoned a Persian, while Silver took out his Pokeball and summoned his own Persian.

"Ruby, scratch!" The dark replica of Silver cried making the first move, and Silver growled, "Persian, dodge then use Payday!" Ruby was faster than Persian and it scratched Persian's face. Persian growled in irritation but otherwise thought of it as nothing. "Persian, Strength!" Persian bit down on Ruby's paw and flung it to the other side. Ruby crashed the wall and made a dent in it. It fell onto the floor, scratched all over its body. Persian looked bored with the battle, and laid down. Silver and Gold felt a bit embarrassed. The Team Rocket member seemed unaffected and shouted, "Ruby, Payday!"

Ruby flung the Amulet Coin it had to the Persian and the coin burst into thousands of pieces. Silver's Persian was nowhere to be seen.

"Persian, Bite!"

Persian came crashing down to Ruby's head and it was a instant KO. The man returned Ruby to its Pokeball and flung out another, summoning a Umbreon. Gold decided to jump in and summoned his Articuno. The man summoned another Pokemon, Moltres.

"Shit!" Gold swore.

"Damn." Silver muttered, removing a strand of hair from his eyes. He returned Persian and replaced it with Soul. Soul looked like it was ready for battle, releasing a battle cry from its throat. The man calculated the battle, "Your at a type disadvantage."

"No shit, Captain Obvious of Team Rocket, how long did it take for you to figure that out? Soul, Areoblast that Umbreon!"

Soul obeyed its master and sent waves of energy towards the Pokemon. Umbreon dodged it, but its leg was injured. "Um…Umbreon!" it cried, but its master ignored it. "Umbreon, Dark Pulse! Moltres, Sunny Day!"

Umbreon sent a wave of darkness speeding towards the two. Thinking fast, Silver cried out, "Jump, both of you!" At the last second, both Pokemon went into the air dodging the move, flying, but Soul glided down. "Soul, Psychic on Moltres!"

"Articuno, Tailwind!"

"Umbreon, Bite that Lugia! Moltres, dodge and use Fire Blast!"

The tailwind help Soul dodge the Fire Blast attack in time, but it hit Articuno really hard. Articuno cried out in pain.

"Articuno!" Gold seemed hurt that his well taken care of Pokemon was damaged, and growled. "Sheer Cold!"

It missed, and Moltres used Flamethrower to finish Articuno off. But, Soul stood in the weak Pokemon's way and took the hit. The baby Lugia cried out so loud from its tiny body.

"SOUL!" Silver yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing. In slow motion, he saw the baby Lugia fall to the floor, and closing its eyes. Horror was etched onto his face as he thought the worst. Umbreon charged toward the fallen Pokemon and tried to bite it. Articuno tackled it to the ground, using Struggle. As the outcome, Articuno fainted.

"Articuno, return!" Gold cried, "Gah! He's beating us!" Silver went to Soul and held it in his arms, glowering at the man. He grabbed another Pokeball, and summoned Lucario. Gold sent out his Vaporeon. "Moltres, Flamethrower! Umbreon jump into the air and use Dark Pulse!"

"Lucario, jump up and use Focus Energy!"

"Vaporeon, jump off those walls and use Hydro Pump!"

The attacks collided at each other at the same time, but Moltres fainted and Umbreon fainted. The man growled. He sent out Grovyle and Altaria.

"Altaria, Earthquake, Grovyle, jump off those walls to dodge it and use Leaf Blade!"

"Vaporeon, Shadow Ball!"

"Lucario, Iron Tail!"

Grovyle sprang into action, and he attacked Vaporeon. Vaporeon fainted from the one hit KO. Grovyle jumped up into the air just as Lucario was about to attack Altaria. Swiftly, Grovyle blocked the hit and Altaria was able to use Earthquake without damage. Lucario took major hit but otherwise stood conscious, but unfortunately, not the same thing can be said about Grovyle. Grovyle fainted, and was returned back to its Pokeball. He also returned Altaria to its Pokeball. "Go, Mewtwo!" The man said, and threw a dusk ball. From the black light emerged a purple Pokemon known as Mewtwo. Something in Silver's memory triggered. Vaguely, but surely, that Pokemon saved him somewhere. "Mewtwo…"

"Go, Heart!" The baby Ho-Oh cried, ready for battle. Soul responded with a weak cry. Silver looked down at the baby Lugia in his arms. "It's alright, Soul. We're gonna win." Soul replied weakly, its energy sapped from its tiny body. Silver detached the Pokeball from his necklace, but thought about it and placed it back. He grabbed another one from his belt, and it ended up being a quick ball. Houndoom. "Houndoom, I'm trusting you!"

"Heart, Sacred Fire!"

"Houndoom, Fire Spin!"

"Mewtwo, take care of these two."

The Pokemon did as they were told immediately. Houndoom attacked first, and he released a magnificent fire around the strange Pokemon. He didn't move from Heart's way until the last second the Sacred Fire was released. The ball of flame was hurling towards the psychic type, but was quickly stopped by the move Psychic. Mewtwo threw the Scared Fire back at Houndoom who dodged it, and the Fire Spin dispersed. Mewtwo then used Leer, which lowered both Pokemons defense.

"Dammit!"

"Shoot! We have to think of something quick!" Something clicked in Gold's head. He turned to Silver, amber eyes shining. "Hey, isn't Mewtwo psychic?"

"Yeah," the silvery-eyed man replied, "what about it?"

"What is effective against psychic?" Silver caught on to what Gold was saying, and smiled. "Oh!"

Mewtwo was already aiming his Shadow Ball towards the baby Ho-Oh. Heart, acting smart flew behind the offending Pokemon. Silver shouted, "Houndoom, Bite!"

"Heart, defend Houndoom!"

Heart used various attacks to defend Houndoom, and the Houndoom skirted Mewtwo, went behind him, and used Bite on his arm. That took a great deal of damage towards Mewtwo, who staggered. "Mewtwo!" the man said, without care or emotion. He just called the Pokemon. Mewtwo used Psychic again, but the Houndoom dodged it. Mewtwo slammed Heart to the ground repeatedly, pointing his hand (or are those fingers?) in many different directions. Heart was hitting a wall whatever direction Mewtwo pointed to. "Bite again Houndoom!"

Houndoom bit again, this time, on the tail. "Thief, Houndoom!" Silver shouted. Houndoom tackled, and found out that the victim had no items to steal. Houndoom gave his trainer a "WTF are you trying to do? Kill me?" look. Mewtwo fainted, and the Rocket member returned it to its Pokeball. He had no emotion, "It's been a while since I got a good battle," His voice was the same as his expression. "I do hope I get to meet up with you again soon in Goldenrod…Silver, son of Giovanni."

"Don't you have one more Pokemon left?" Gold asked, braced for another battle. The man looked to Gold and nodded. "I'll use Altaria full out when we meet again."

"Why not now?"

"It's a surprise." The man disappeared in the shadows, and the young men stared after him. "What a creepy member. He shows no emotion at all!"

"I know right? We got to get to a Pokemon Center. I'm worried about Soul."

"Mm…I wonder what surprise he gonna show us." Gold asked following Silver out the HQ. Silver pounded his fist, "I know what surprise I'm going to give him."

"What's that?"

"A kick in the ass!"

"…You're a cocky bastard, y'know that?" Gold said as he got his hair out of his eyes. Both boys laughed at the irony of the joke, and Gold then replaced his yellow cap on his spiky head from who knows where. They went to the nearest Pokemon Center and they checked in for a room for one each. They left their Pokemon in Nurse Joy's care and slept the night away.

* * *

Lyra was sitting by the fireplace. It was Christmas Eve, his birthday. She smiled her usual smile. It was sweet, and it was very lovely. Her eyes glowed from the dim light the fire gave off. She said something, but he couldn't hear it. It seemed like "happy birthday" or "merry Christmas" . He felt himself sit beside her, and smile. He said something back, but he couldn't hear it. She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you."

His world there went black.

Silver woke up to the early morning, easing his eyes open, and stared at his gloved hand that was across from his face, glistening in the moonlight. He sighed, and whispered, "I miss you," The heavy weight he felt on his chest wouldn't go away though. He thought about his father, and how he might deal with the situation when he meets up with him. After all, they weren't on speaking terms with each other. That man knows something, Silver concluded. He said that Giovanni left to Goldenrod a year ago. He should've known his father wouldn't stay in one place for two years. Silver swallowed his defeat and sighed. "Why am I alone?" Silver muttered, looking at the moon in through the window. It was bright, but dull and seemed easy to taint. It gave off a silvery glow, but it was worth nothing to people down here on Earth. Just like him.

Silver sighed again and turned on his back, and thought about Lyra's words. Bright but dull, easy to taint, and has value. Did she leave the fact that the metal is strong, but the colour is weak? Silver, in general, is close to gray, and gray is in between white and black. Silver leaned closer to black himself, thinking about the wrong he had done. Killed and got away with it, eaten people, stole things and many, many more. His mind drifted to Lyra, and the question still lingered in his head, "Why am I alone?"

* * *

"What the heck were you thinking! Going up here alone! Alone! Can't you see that Nurse Joy, Crystal and I are trying to help you get over your haunting? Can't you see we're trying to help? You must open up to us so we can help you Silver! You can't keep these emotions inside, you can't fight the battle by yourself, Silver! Let us help!"

* * *

What does Gold know? Silver thought bitterly. I'm alone now, nothing here is worth fighting for in my life anymore.

* * *

"Not exactly. You still have your Pokemon right? You still have Soul. And then you have us. Right? Isn't that what's worth fighting for?"

* * *

Silver thought about the words long and hard when he recalled them. He continued to stare at the moon give off its silvery glow and is now descending when the sun, its opposite, is now ascending. The first rays of the sun hit the horizon, and lightly brightened up Silver's room. He decided that he will take in Gold's words and keep them close. He'll have to thank the young sixteen year old later for making him realize that he isn't alone. A faint smile started to spread across his face as he stealthily got out of bed. Finally, after searching so hard, he found his resolve.

Gold yawned loudly, and he stretched out on the couch. He opened his eyes, and saw white on the table and picked it up. He read it as his vision cleared.

Gold,

I know your gonna panic and chase after me, but I have to meet up with my father alone. I wanted to write this letter (in case you find it) to say thank you. I know that I can't actually say it because my pride won't let me, but I have to let you know that I sincerely thank you. Without you, I'm sure I will be lost. I recalled your words from the Saffron City Pokemon Center. Your words about friendship, and what's worth fighting for. I…thank you for saying them.

I wouldn't find my resolve if you never said them.

Silver

P.S. Bring your team when you do bother coming. I advise you using your Articuno's Sheer Cold and Heart's Sacred Fire at the same time when your out of there to destroy the building so Team Rocket won't go through any more of people's lives. I'll tell you when to do it.

Gold reread the slip of paper twice, then three times before he asked for his Pokemon and ran out the door. He searched frantically in the broad daylight, trying to find his redheaded friend. He thought about Goldenrod and summoned Articuno to fly to Goldenrod. He landed behind the Radio Tower and returned Articuno to its Pokeball. He replaced the Pokeball on its clip when it shrank, and ran inside the Radio Tower (which was empty the first few floors). "He can't, he just can't!" He ran up the stairs, not noticing a few Team Rocket members chasing him.

"Hey, you! This area is restricted!"

Gold shot back at them, "Restricted my ass!" He continued to run, and his inside a wooden box so that he can lose the "extra luggage" Silver would call them. Once the Rocket members were gone, he got out and he carefully went upstairs not to attract attention from the other Team Rocket members, into a room where there is this woman with red hair is standing, back faced towards him, and the man they fought in the old Ream Rocket HQ, and another man with green hair shown under his black cap, seemingly to yank someone's hair in his hand. It was red…

"Silver!" Gold cried out, jumping out of his hiding place. Everyone in the room turned to him, surprised.

"Go—Gold?" Silver managed to say, his hands were tied behind his back and his head was held back by the man with green hair. His grey eyes showed no emotion but surprise, then hate, then annoyance. "In the paper I said I wanted to meet up with my father alone. If you can't read, you could've told me that before."

"Shut up, jackass! I can read! Why'd I come to help you anyways?"

"To be 'Hero of the Day'."

"Then you should be 'Villain of the Day'. Now shut up,"

"You shut up!"

Bickering as if they were eight year olds, and finally having enough of it, Proton shouted at them. "Hey, both of you! Shut up!" Both Silver and Gold stood silent for a moment before saying "You shut it!" and went back to their bickering.

"Oh, it's always the same with you, Gold!"

"Oh yeah? You're the one who can't move on!"

"Why are you helping me anyways? I thought you have to go fetch Crystal for yourself!"

"I—Wait, ME FETCHING CRYSTAL? What the fuck? I don't even like her! Wait, was that jealousy I heard?"

"Jealousy?" Silver scoffed, "You must be imagining things. I only said that because I saw you get angry when Crystal flocked over me in the Saffron Pokemon Center. I just assumed you liked her."

"I don't like her! She's too…infuriating!"

"It was the same thing with me and Lyra! So, you like her!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Proton sighed in annoyance, and summoned Arbok. The snake coiled around Gold and Gold furiously struggled to get free. "Lemme go so I can pound the idiot!"

"I'm afraid the pounding's gonna have to wait, boy." Proton motioned to Platinum, who was already bringing out Altaria's Pokeball. Gold gasped, "You!"

"I remember you too." Platinum said, and summoned the Pokemon. Ariana tied up Gold's arm around his back and told Arbok that it could let go now. The Arbok did so, and it slithered back to Proton. Proton returned it and sighed, "Well, I guess now that Giovanni's gone, we'll have to keep things going ourselves in a different town."

Ariana gave no motion of reply, but Platinum nodded. Silver glared, "No, your not." Proton raised his head in question, as if he held greater power than Silver, "Are you saying that I won't make a great leader?"

"No, I'm saying that your gonna die when you get out that door."

"Says the one tied up." Proton dismissed offhandedly, and turned to Platinum, "Maybe you should start the car and—"

A fist flew to his face, and everyone's head turned to the now free Silver. Proton held his jaw, "Seriously, Silver, you should've just—" Another punch to the face. Silver cracked his knuckles, "Boy, I've been dying to do that to someone. I thought about punching Gold"—Gold glared at him, "Hey!" he yelled but Silver ignored him—"but you might be juuust fine since no one likes you."

Proton glared, "That's nice to know, Silver."

Silver smirked, taking a knife out of his sleeve and played with it. "I think it's pleasant for you to know." Silver walked to Gold and cut the rope holding his hands back.

"Did you bring Articuno?"

"Yeah." Platinum got Moltres's ball ready for battle, expanded and everything. Heart's head popped out of Gold's book bag and chirped. "Shooooh!" it cried. Proton, feeling beaten, ran. Silver didn't want his plan to be foiled, and ran along the wall so that he was ahead of Proton. "Gold!" he shouted to the top of the stairs hoping that Gold would hear him, "Get out of here through the window, now! Then use both of your Pokemon's attacks!"

Gold didn't hesitate, and jumped out the open window beside Ariana. Ariana ran down to the first floor, where Silver had locked the glass exit door and looked at him in shock. "How could you…?" she said, but her voice trailed off, and Silver glowered at her, "Because it's you people who made me the monster that I am. It's you people that made me lose someone dear to me. It's you people who ruined my life!"

Proton's voice held no mercy, "Maybe you should blame your father for selling you to that lab."

"My father had no intentions of selling me if you hadn't said I was Zoroark!" Proton stood quiet while Ariana stared at Proton in shock, "How could you do that? Where is Giovanni, Proton?"

"Giovanni is dead." Platinum answered automatically in the human voice he posses as he went down the stairs slowly, "Proton murdered him."

"Liar! It's you who murdered him!" Proton protested. Platinum shook a finger, "I'm artificial, remember? I have no emotion." Proton glowered at the puppet for a long period of time before focusing his glare on Silver. "You'll pay for this! Sly bastard!" Silver turned around where he saw Gold. Gold was staring at him in shock, Articuno and Heart beside him and Silver mouthed "Now".

Gold didn't want to do this, he realized that Silver locked the building and told him to exit because he didn't want Gold to get hurt. Hesitantly, he commanded his Pokemon; tears misting his eyes. "Heart, Sacred Fire; Articuno, Sheer Cold, full power!"

* * *

"I just want someone to get me out of my hell, Gold."

* * *

Both bird-like Pokemon charged up their attacks, energy pooling in their beaks.

* * *

"…I scream for her to come back."

* * *

Gold can hear both him and Silver laughing like they had in Mahogany Town, and he could hear themselves argue. The tears spilled uncontrollably now, and he looked at his friend's face beyond the glass. Silver still looked pale as he did in the beginning, and his eyes weren't as dead as they were in the past three days. Gold's tanned hands rubbed away the tears running down his face. Both Pokemon finally let go of their held energy, and Gold swore he saw Silver mouth a "Thank you for helping me see Lyra again, my friend." before the building blew up. Gold sobbed and fell to his knees, crying his heart out. Losing someone close, now he knew how Silver felt when he lost Lyra, now he knew what kind of pain Silver was suffering through. "S—Silver…" Gold wished that he never met that nineteen year old. He wished that he never made that vow to stay with him if it meant this much tears to be shed.

Live on…

He heard Silver's voice say that in his head.

Move on…

Gold wiped away the last of his tears and looked at the burning building, "Your welcome, Silver. You deserved to rest in peace with Lyra. Just be happy as you once were. Maybe we'll meet again someday"—Gold looked towards Heart and Articuno, who were looking at him in concern—"when I'm old and grey. I'll take care of your Pokemon for you."

Gold plopped himself on the couch, exhausted out of his mind, beside Ethan and Crystal sat between them. "Where did Silver go?" Crystal asked, looking at the sunset trying to see if the man's Suicune will appear form the horizon. Gold thought about his answer and spoke after a while, "He decided to be with his fiancée."

Crystal looked at him in sadness, "That's sad. He would've married me so I can help him a bit."

"Crystal!" Gold shouted, "Seriously, give the redheads a break!"

"And what? Make me go for blonds like Morty?"

"I give up…" Gold sighed, and he looked at the sunset, "I do hope he's happy." Ethan agreed quietly, and said, "I hope Lyra knows who she's getting involved with." Gold blushed, "Ethan, they were already involved before they met me. I'm pretty sure she knows who she's dealing with."

"So they already"—Ethan did the motion—"and I didn't ask Silver how it went?" Gold leaned back, "Pretty much."

Soul and Heart were playing with Lyra's Pokemon where the Trainers can see them.

"Hey, guys, how do you think this new daycare is going to work out?" Ethan asked, and both teenagers beside him shrugged. "Dunno," Gold answered, "Lets just hope it works out pretty well."

* * *

Somewhere in the mystical abyss, two hands joined together, one hand that was a soft, peachy colour that seemed to belong to a woman and glowed faintly; the other hand was gloved in black sleek, shiny gloves and seemed to belong to a man.

"Lyra…" he breathed, his face showing a twinge of sadness, but happiness showed mostly.

"Silver…" she replied, a gentle smile on her face as she placed the other hand on his face.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Never leave me again,"

"I don't plan to, hon."


End file.
